Christmas gift
by CherryBomb91
Summary: The Christmas season is upon everyone in Konoha Village. Sakura can't seem to figure out what to get for Sasuke. But will Sasuke even give her a gift? SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, InoShikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way own Naruto! So don't sue me!**

This is only gonna be a two chapter story and I'll probably have the next chapter in a day or two. I hope you like this one and of coarse it's a SasuSaku. What else, lol. BUT this one has a little NaruHina ans InoShika in it.

(Thoughts)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is **so** darn frustrating! How am I supposed to know what to get him for Christmas." Sakura screamed to no one.

Sakura was sitting in the middle of her overly pink bedroom looking through a couple thousand gift catalogs so she could get the _perfect_ Christmas gift for her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto is a given...ramen, a big pack.. I could get Kakashi- sensei a gift card for a book store so he could get some of those stupid perverted books he likes so much. But what about Sasuke!

"I HATE CHRISTMAS" she screamed and started throwing the catalogs across the room scarring her fat tabby cat that was walking into he room.

The ringing of her pink phone shoe snapped her out of her throwing catalog rage.

"Hello." Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"H-Hello S-S-Sakura-chan."Hinata spoke timidly. "Ino and I were wondering if you w-w-would l-like to go C-Christmas shopping with us? And I need help finding a present for someone." Hinata stammered.

"OOOOOOHHHH Hinata! Are you getting a present for Naruto!" Sakura said forgetting her earlier frustration at getting Christmas presents.

"W-w-well y-yes. Please don't tell Naruto! Im not sure if he'd accept a gift from me." Hinata stuttered.

"Of coarse he will Hinata! And sure! I'd love to come. I still need to get presents to. When and where should I meet you?"

"Hey Sakura, its Ino, meet us in front of the mall in half a hour, okay." Ino said

"Ok, that gives me plenty of time to get ready, see you later." Sakura said hanging up the phone and practically skipping to her closet to pick out a outfit.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Half hour later in front of the mall

"Ino, Hinata, im over here!" Sakura said waving at her best friends.

"Are you ready to shop, it'll be a mad house in there." Ino said her cheeks turning pink form the cold.

"Yep."Sakura said cooly

"Y-yes." Hinata stammered

When they entered the mall however. "I WANT THIS WRAPPED!" "DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF THESE!" "I NEED THIS NOW!" people were shouting and pushing and ripping things out of other people's hands. At the site of grown people fighting over stuff like children all three girls sweatdropped .

"L-lets find a l-less crowded store." Hinata said.

"I agree with her." ino said pointing at Hinata

"Yeah, lets go." Sakura said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

"Hey, the other end of the mall isn't to crowded!"Ino said happily.

"YES!" Sakura screamed.

"F-finally."

After a few minutes of walking and looking into stores Hinata saw the perfect gift for Naruto...a giant orange sweat with the words I ADORE RAMEN on it in four inch Yellow words.

"That is sooooo perfect for Naruto Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'll I could find for Shikamaru was a book**." **Ino said holding up his Christmas present** 100 Ways To Be Less Lazy.** Which made both girls burst out in fits of giggles.

"I _still_ haven't figured out what to get Sasuke-kun." Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, he's a human ice cube, he won't care if you get him something or not!" Ino argued.

"Thats not true!" Sakura argued back.( It is true. It doesn't matter what I get him, he either 1) won't care or 2) reject me while I try to give it to him.)

"I think im gonna go home now guys, bye Ino, bye Hinata." Sakura sadly walking out the doors

"Sakura! Wait! Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Ino yelled to Sakura's back.

"Its okay Ino, I'll talk to you later, ok." Sakura said not bothering to turn around.

"I t-think we hurt her feelings." Hinata spoke worriedly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

"Ino was right, he wouldn't care. But I still want to give him something, its only right, he's my friend and teammate. Wait! I got it! Hahahaha Sakura Haruno you are a true 100 genius!" Sakura said and then started running down the street to a different store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, watcha think? This is omly gonna be a two or three chapter fic so I'll probably update in a day or two so I can finish it. Anyways, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way own Naruto! So don't sue me!**

I have made up my mind and I think its gonna be a three or four chapter story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate Christmas. How am I supposed to pick a gift out for _her_.(Why do I want to get a gift for her!) Is Naruto getting a gift for her? What if she decides she likes Naruto more than me! (WAIT, why do I care all of a sudden!) "This is so stupid"

A loud voice and the doorbell ringing snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke-jerk! Open up the door! I know your in there! Come on, this isn't funny, im freezing out here!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back to Sakura

"AH HA. I. Am. A. Genius." Sakura said running into a old shop.

"Hello miss, can I help you or are you just looking?" Said a elderly woman with graying hair.

"No thanks, I know exactly what I want." Sakura Said with a determined look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the shop

( This is the _perfect_ gift for Sasuke-kun. He _has _to like it!) Sakura thought opening the box that contained her newly bought gift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sasuke and naruto

"Sasuke I need your help **VERY** bad! Please help me!" Naruto begged turning into a chibi Naruto and putting on a puppy dog pout and clutching Sasuke's leg.

"Get off me dobe. What do you need help with anyways?" Sasuke asked in bored but annoyed tone

"I need help getting a gift for Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined! Please help me!"

"Fine dobe, just get off!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sasuke and Naruto at the mall

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the mall doors they saw the very same sight that the girls did...adults fighting over store items. Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

"Sasuke-jerk, lets go somewhere else."

"Yeah." Sasuke said as they began to walk out of the doors.

Five hours later

"I found something for Hinata-chan! I found something for Hinata-chan! I found something-OW! What was that for Sasuke!"

"You were getting annoying."(I still couldn't finds something for Sakura. Why do I WANT to get here something anyway?)

"Hey Sasuke, are you getting anything for anyone?" Naruto asked as they walked down the snowy road.

"No."

"Not even Sakura-chan?"

"Why would I get her something?" a slight blush forming on his pale face.

"Forget it, Sasuke we might want to go in now, your cheeks are getting red." Naruto said in a mocking tone.

(Thank god for him being stupid. If he wasn't he'd know I was blushing.)

Sasuke walked past a few more shops and was looking in the windows now, still trying to pick out a gift.

(I have to find her something and soon. Christmas is in two days.)

Just then Sasuke looked into a window of a old shop and found exactly what he wanted to get for Sakura.

( thats perfect for her.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you liked chapter 2! I'll probably update by Tuesday because im busy tommorow, and then it'll take me a day to write it and then post it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way own Naruto! So don't so don't sue me!**

_thoughts_

Im sorry for being late with the update! I know I said I'd update on Tuesday, but I got sidetracked! Im really sorry!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Thats perfect_

Sasuke walked into the shop as the shopkeeper hurried over.

"Good morning young man, how may I help you today?" the shopkeeper was a old man with white hair and gentle blue eyes.

"How much is that in the window?" Sasuke asked abruptly pointing to something in the window.

"That? No one has ever looked twice at that. How interesting... its five hundred yen, if you want it. A bargain really. If you don't have that much with you I'll lower the price."

"I'll take it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But now that he's bought Sakura her present, he had another problem:

How would he give it to her?

_Great. Now I've spent money on her and I'm not sure if she'll even like it. And how am I supposed to give her something anyways? This sucks_.

Sasuke pondered this as he walked down the snowy road, staring at the gift he bought with apparent dread.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

**Christmas day**...

Sakura sighed heavily.

_How should I give this gift to Sasuke? Will he even want it? Maybe I shouldn't give anything at all. I mean, after all, he **does** call me annoying all the time._

Sakura thought about this a little more and gave up.

_I guess I'll go and give Naruto and Kakashi-sensei their_ _gifts. I'll figure out what to do about this later._

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxccxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

**At Naruto's house...**

Sakura made her way to Naruto's apartment and knocked on his door. Inside, you could hear the thuds of footsteps stomping through the piles of trash that enflooded his apartment.

At last, Naruto pried open the door and greeted her with a exuberant smile.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan, Merry Christmas! Naruto said, breathless from carving a path through the sea of trash.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Naruto! I just came by to drop off your Christmas present." said Sakura, digging for Naruto's present in her big shopping bag.

"Here you go!" Said Sakura happily, holding out his gift.

Naruto made quick work of the ramen-printed wrapping paper to find that his present was a box filled with about thirty packages of ramen. When Naruto saw the box of ramen, his eyes widened.

Sakura could see the Ramen cups dancing a jig in his eyes, and she started giggling.

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" said Naruto tackling Sakura with a bone crushing hug.

"Y-your welcome." said Sakura, a bit startled by his reaction.

"Naruto...P-please get off, I. can't. breath..." she was beginning to turn a light shade of purple.

Naruto let go of her, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan.

Sakura gasped for air, her natural color returning. Once she recovered she smiled again.

"That's okay, have a Merry Christmas!" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! I haven't given you your gift!" called Naruto, rummaging through some trash behind him. Sakura sweatdropped at the sight.

"Ah, here it is! He called at last.

Naruto handed Sakura a package. She unwrapped the pink wrapping paper to find a picture of Team Seven inside a beautiful metal frame.

"Oh! Thank you Naruto! This is wonderful!" She gasped, admiring the delicate frame.

"Well, I remember you telling me that yours was ruined when you had a leak in you ceiling and it got wet...So here's a new copy for you."

"Thank you so much Naruto! But I really have to go, I still have presents to give out."

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye!" And with that she disappeared down the steps.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

After Sakura left Naruto's apartment, she made her way to Kakashi's house. She knocked on his door and waited about five minutes before he opened it. But, he didn't look quite awake so she just handed him his gift and wished him a Merry Christmas.

After giving a present to Naruto and Kakashi each, she made her way home. She was walking down the back road when she saw someone very unexpected.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Okay, here's where the chapter ends! Hope you liked it! And before I forget I **REALLY** to thank my beta-reader, Green Tea Leaf. Thank you so much!

And thank you for reviewing:

Narutosgirl52- thank you!

Zuan- sorry, you won't find out the gifts until the 4th chapter

Freakenout- Sorry, I'll update as fast as I can so you can find out the gifts because you won't find out what they are until the 4th chapter.

Susakuru-thank you, I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Lone Sakura- I'm glad you like it so far!

Green Tea Leaf- Thanks for being my beta. I think the story is much better with your help!

Ruriko89-I promise to update as fast as I can so I don't feel your wrath. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors note: Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Enjoy the last chapter.

-

-

-

_Guess I have to face reality sometime. I have been stalling all day long. I mean who knows? She might actually like what I bought her. Today's the day that I confess my feelings to Hinata. And then perhaps, if I'm still alive I'll give her the present. What could go wrong? A lot..._

Naruto thought about this a little longer and then resumed wrapping Hinata's present with a sheet of baby blue wrapping paper. When he finished, he tied a little purple bow on it and attached a tag that read: "To Hinata, From Naruto" in messy cursive script.

_I'll go get some ramen for dinner and then go by her house. That's it_!_ I'll go by her house first, and then invite her to dinner_..._Then after dinner, I'll walk her home, give her the gift, and tell her how I feel about her. I'm a genius!_

He grinned happily to himself and continued to fiddle with the transparent tape stuck on the walls. Don't ask how it got there.

30 minutes later: "Okay. I finally made it to my door and I'm ready to go."

He said to himself, taking a deep breath as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

20 minutes later:

Naruto was almost on the other side of the village when he realized something very important...

He had no clue where she lived.

"Why is this happening to me? Why? What did I do to deserve this! WHY ME!"

He yelled, pounding the snow covered ground in childish frustration.

After realizing that such a crucial part of his plan was missing, Naruto lost all hope.

_What am I supposed to do now? There's no use. I have no idea where she lives and its almost seven pm. Hinata and her family will be eating dinner by now._

Naruto thought glumly, trudging down the slippery street.

_Guess I'll go to Ichiraku alone. I should have asked Sakura or someone else that I know_.

After a few more minutes of walking, Naruto made it to Ichiraku. But it took him about ten more minutes to realize that he wasn't alone in the almost empty shop. There was another person, But, give him a break, He was seriously depressed, alright?

Hinata was deadly still as she sat on the stool on the other side of the bar, waiting for her order.

"Hinata-channnn! You were here all along"?" Naruto said, totally surprised.

"H-h-hello to y-y-you t-to...N-.Naruto-kun." Stuttered Hinata, slowly turning pink.

" I was looking all over for you! I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat with me, but since you're already here I guess we can eat together after all!" He replied, happy as a lark.

"O-oh...Of course." She stuttered back, turning five shades redder than before.

"Great! Oh, and marry Christmas!"

"A-ano... M-merry C-christams... N-naruto-kun." Hinata was totally overwhelmed. Was this a dream?

They spent about thirty minutes eating their ramen. Naruto ate about ten bowls and Hinata just barely finished her first. Hinata couldn't believe thst it was really happening; but if it really was a dream she didn't want to wake up. After Naruto finished his 12th bowl, they were ready to go.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan? It's getting late. I'll walk you home!" Naruto asked, eager to give her his gift.

"Y-yes...A-and t-thank you for walking me home. Y-you're t-t-too kind..." She replied, still wondering if she was dreaming.

"It's no problem! Anything for a girl as cute as you, ne?" Naruto laughed when Hinata blushed redder than ever.

The walk to Hinata's house was surprisingly quiet considering Naruto was with her. But for once even Naruto couldn't find anything to say.

_I should tell her now. We're getting close to her house._

Naruto thought, walking ahead of Hinata.

_I need t give this to him. But how? He's walking in front of me, does he not like me? Or maybe I offended hin somehow...This is it, I'm...I'm giving him his gift and telling him...telling hin that..._

Hinata drew a deep breath and prepared some words in her mind. She opened her mouth and...

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?"

They spoke at the same time and blushed after realizing it.

"A-ano...y-you can g-go first..."

"Hinata-chan...I... bought this for you..." He told her shyly, holding out the messily wrapped baby-blue box.

"Naruto-kun! T-t-thank y-you v-v-very much !" She replied, her face turning red again, taking the box from his shivering hands, but not opening it. She stared at it, not sure what to do.

"Hinata-chan, I have something to tell you...I...uhmm...I...Uhhh... Hinata...I l-l-l-love you!"

He finally yelled out, to embarrassed to look at her.

"N-now I k-know I-I'm dreaming...Right?" She replied pinching herself on the arm, but to her surprise, it stung.

I-it hurts. I-I'm not dreaming a-am I Naruto-kun? B-because I l-l-love y-you t-to-too..."

She sputtered, turning different shades of red in front of his eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan...You will...open the present...won't you?" Naruto pointed at the box she clutched in her hands.

She looked confused for a moment and then looked at the box.

"Oh! O-of c-course...I-I'm s-so s-silly."

She slowly took off the wrapping paper and opened a velvet box to reveal a golden bracelet with a pendant hanging down from it. As she was examining the pendant , she saw that it had the word _Sweetheart _engraved in it in fine cursive script.

"Naruto-kun, i-i-its beautiful!" She exclaimed, holding the necklace up to the light of the nearby lamppost.

"I'm glad you like it!" Naruto chirped proudly.

"Oh! I a-almost f-forgot...T-this is for you N-Naruto-kun." She smiled sheepishly handing a neatly wrapped rectangular package to him.

Naruto made quick work of the orange wrapping paper. He pulled the stuffing paper out of the box and pulled out... a sweater...It was a bright orange one that said I LOVE RAMEN in bold letter.

"Thanks Hinata! I love it" He exclaimed happily and proceeded to put it on, bright yellow hair matching brillantly with the orange.

"Y-your w-welcome."

"It's freezing. Let's get you home before you catch a cold."

With that, they both scurried to the warm shelter of the Hyuuga mansion up ahead.

When they reached the large metal gates, Naruto kissed her good-bye and ran off, leaving her giggling at his retreating orange clad back.

-

-

-

"SHIKAMARUUUU! GET UP AND LET ME IN THE HOUSE NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, who promptly slammed the door in her face as soon as he saw it was her.

"Ino. Christmas gifts are to troublesome, so go away! He yelled back.

"SHIII-KAAA-MAAAA-RUUUUU! LET ME IN THAT HOUSE RIGHT NOW! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT SO LET ME IN! ITS FREEZING! I'M GOING TO DIE AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! To emphasize it, she began to pound on the heavy wooden door.

"Fine, fine fine. Don't break down the door the door. Please. It's too troublesome to fix. But then you're out. Ok? He murmured, slowly opening the door to let her in.

"Fine! If you really must be such a jerk." ino sniffed, walking into the warm house and sighing as the frostbite instantly left her body.

"There. I hope it won't be too much trouble to open it and thank me." She snapped. Thrusting a package into his arms.

"This is so troublesome...and stupid." He replied inaudibly y, tearing off the wrapping paper. After ripping off a layer of blue wrapping paper, he found a gray box. Opening the box he found a red book that read **100 ways to be less lazy **in dark green print.

_Ha. Ha._

"Very funny, Ino. Here, this is yours. Open it and leave...Please, I want to go back to bed. It's to cold to get up so early."

Ino just barely caught the dark purple package that was thrown at her head,. She was so surprised that he got her something at all. But, she masked her surprise with feigned indignance.

"You didn't have to throw it you know!"

She quickly tore away at the wrapping paper, anxious to see what was inside. When she finally saw the gift, her face was contorted into a mixture of anger ane surprise.

"Shikamaru."

"Ehh...w-w-what?..."

"Run. And for your sake, run fast."

"Ino...W-what are you going to do with that knife?" He asked, fear flooding into his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU GET ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU WILL PAY! She screamed, throwing her present at him and chasing him down the snow covered street.

"Shikamaru dear?...Huh? Where'd he go? What's this? Hm?" Shikamaru's herself as she picked up a bright blue book that read **1000 Ways To Be A Less Troublesome Girl **in bold letters.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" She called. Curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hn?..."

_Yeo, thats definitely_ _Sasuke-kun. What in the world is he doing out here though? He could get sick out here._

"Sasuke-kun, you should be inside. You might get the flu or even Pneumonia." She said, concern edging its way into her voice.

"It's none of your business why I'm out here."

" You don't have to be rude...I was just worried about you."

_Hm? Did she just argue with me? I'm glad to see she got a backbone at last. I was sure she would wail._

"Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"Uh-huh...I-I mean...No...I was just going home. Why?"

"Then come with me." Sasuke said curtly, already walking away from her.

"Wait! Where are we going!" She yelled, sprinting to catch up to him.

"You'll see."

_Where are we going? Why is he acting so funny? First, he was just standing in the middle of the road. Then, he started getting mad at me because I said he should go inside! Argh! He's so confusing!_

Sakura tore her gaze up from the street to Sasuke's back and wondered where he planned on taking her.

_And now he's dragging me somewhere in the cold. Does he want me to freeze to death?_

BAM! Sakura slammed right into Sasuke's back.

"Oww. Why'd you stop?"

"I stopped because we're here." He replied in a matter-of-fact-tone.

_Here? Wait a minute! This is where Sasuke and I talked for the first time! He said I made him sick! Why in the world did he bring me here?_

"Here. Merry Christmas." embarassment was evident on his face and in his voice. He shoved a red package into her chest and turned away.

"Y-you got this for me?" She asked in pure bliss, her mouth agape.

"Are you going to open it, or stand there looking like a fish." He said impatiently.

"Uhhmm...Sure."

Sakura nervously unwrapped the glossy paper. Carefully, as though it would break she finally lifted the lid of a pink box. Nestled safely on velvet padding was a beautiful golden chain, on th end of it was a pendant in the shape of a cherry blossom petal.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! It's beautiful, I love it!" She cooed in a singsong voice. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Hn."

Uhm...Here. I got this for you but I wasn't sure you'd accept it. Will you?" Sakura asked quietly holding out a package, a shy blush spreading across her face. Sasuke nodded and took the package from her. He slowly untied the silver ribbonand started to tear off the indigo paper. He finished tearing off the paper and opened the lid to the box. Inside was a black kunai. When he looked carefully, there was a something written on it.

On the handle of the kunai was a kanji sign for protection and then her message. The message said:

Please be safe on all your missions Sasuke, I love you/

"Thank you Sakura." he said to the anxious Sakura, his voice filled with gratitude.

"You really like it?'

"Aa."

"Yay!"

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Knowing you, you'll probably get lost."

She wisely chose the latter part of the offer.

"Okay! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

-

Later that night at Sakura's house...

_oh, I'm so exhausted! This has been such a great day. I can't believe Sasuke-kun got me a gift._

Sakura squealed in delight as she looked at her gift for the thousandth time. She was polishing it when she noticed a scratch on the back the cherry blossom.

_Oh no! It's scratched, I can't believe this! It didn't feel scratched earlier. What could've happened? It was in it's velvet box!_

When she turned the necklace over she found something very surprising. Her necklace wasn't scratched... There was something engraved on it, in tiny letters. Sakura looked closely and made out the message.

It simply said:

"I love you."

FIN

Authors note: I hope that you liked this chapter, it's the last. I still plan to re-edit this entire story when I have time. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.


End file.
